It Must Have Been Love
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: AU 5x21: After being killed and having the thought of losing him forever, Elena realizes that she still loves Stefan.


Elena's POV

I was with Damon when he got a call from Caroline—I wonder if that meant there were some problems with Bonnie's plan. The call didn't last long and when he looked at me, I knew it couldn't be good at all.

"It's Stefan." He told me—I felt my heart start beating faster. Something happened to Stefan? Next thing I knew is we went back to the Salvatore house as quickly as he could and as we entered, we could hear Caroline's loud sobs.

We go into the living room and when I saw Stefan on the couch, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I fell to my knees and went over to his body—his dead body. "Stefan." I said—this couldn't be happening. No this couldn't be happening now.

"What happened?" I said—trying to keep myself from crying.

"Julian happened." Caroline said, continuing to sob. "Please tell me you can bring him back." Caroline said, still crying as she looked at me and then up at Damon. I turned to Damon—and I think he knew my face was asking the same question.

"We'll bring him back." Damon said and I felt a little relief, but then it went away when I actually took the time to listen to Damon's tone; he wasn't sure. Oh god, what if he couldn't bring him back? No this couldn't be happening.

"We'll bring him back." I said, putting my hand on Caroline's shoulder. I looked down at him and had my hand go through his hair. "We have to."

* * *

We woke up on the other side and I looked around for Damon, calling his name and at first nothing. No answer. I looked around and I found someone—not Damon, but someone I was still happy to see. Alaric. He hadn't seen Damon yet, but then we found Caroline's mom—the sheriff—and tried to help her as she was trapped.

"Damon!" I said when he finally showed up. He gave me one of those Damon's smiles—or smirks—and then helped us free Caroline's mom. "We need to go." I reminded him.

"You need to go." Damon told me.

"Damon…"

"I'll catch up. Go!" Damon said and I nodded and turned around to leave, I had made it to the door before he stopped me.

"And Elena…" He said and I turned to him, wondering what he would say. "Make sure to Stefan you love him when you see him." Damon said and I gave him a confused look, but it was stupid because I knew what he meant. I then left and started running to the woods to where I would meet up with Bonnie, Luke, and the others.

I thought I loved Damon, I really thought I did. I thought Stefan and I were just friends and I thought that I didn't feel the same about him anymore, but I was wrong. When I saw him—when I looked at his dead body and I had this thought of him being gone forever. I felt like I could just fall apart.

I know I told him and I made it known that I loved Damon now, but I guess I am not over Stefan. I loved him first and honestly, losing him made me feel like my world had truly fallen apart. I don't know if I can live without him.

I got to the woods and when I saw Stefan I smiled and he smiled at me. I ran into his arms and he hugged me. "Elena." He said—was that all he was going to say.

"You guys need to get through." Bonnie told us.

"What about Damon? Where is he?" Stefan asked.

"He's coming—he told me to go without him." I told him. We waited and Bonnie told us we needed to go through now—Stefan and I refused to go until Stefan was back. But Bonnie touched both Stefan and I and we both went through.

"STEFAN!" Caroline yelled and hugged him. I paced back and forth, where the hell is Damon and Alaric? Eventually Alaric went through and then Damon followed by him. Oh thank god, they're okay! It was finally over and we were all okay.

* * *

I asked Stefan to meet me so we could talk. "What did you want to talk about, Elena?" He asked me and the first thing I did was kiss him. "That didn't sound like talking." He replied and I shoved him for that.

"Stefan, when you were dead, I didn't know what I was going to do." I said. "I can't lose you—you were the first person I loved and honestly, I thought I was over you, but I'm not. I still love you and the thought of you being gone forever is…painful. I don't want to live without you. I love you." I realized then I was crying and I really hoped that Stefan would do something. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I never stopped loving you, Elena." Stefan told me and I smiled. I know realize, I never stopped loving him either.

* * *

**I had this idea for months and I have finally had time to write it down! I am a Stelena shipper as you can see. I still believe in them and that they will get back together! :)**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
